Generally, aerosol is used to spray out liquid content such as insecticide, air freshener, deodorant, hair styling agent, and anticorrosive agent using a dispenser with the aid of air pressure. The aerosol uses butane as a carrier gas. Accordingly, the aerosol has a problem in that it causes environmental pollution. In order to solve this problem, a dispenser that can dispense liquid with the aid of air pressure or both air pressure and a self-contraction characteristic has been developed by the applicant of the present invention and is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 486015.
Most dispensers including the above-described dispenser have the valve structured as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional dispenser comprises an outer vessel 2, a fixed body 3, a valve 10 and a push button 5.
The outer vessel 2 has an open upper end. An upper end portion of the outer vessel 2 becomes stepwise smaller nearer the upper edge thereof. The upper end of the outer vessel 2 is coupled to the fixed body 3 and the valve 3 is installed in the fixed body 3, thus the outer vessel 2 is sealed.
The fixed body 3 is made of a metal panel and has a ring shape. The fixed body 3 becomes stepwise smaller nearer the upper edge thereof. The fixed body 3 is coupled to the outer vessel 2 in a manner such that the upper end portion of the outer vessel 2 is inserted into the lower end portion of the fixed body 3. The fixed body 3 has a valve installation hole 4 connected to the inner space of the outer vessel 2 on the upper surface thereof, so that the valve 10 is installed in the valve installation hole 4.
The valve 10 comprises a hollow cylindrical body 11 disposed in the fixed body 3, a hollow valve body 12 which is installed at an upper end portion of the cylindrical body 11 and moves into and out of the cylindrical body 11, an orifice pipe 13 installed to penetrate the valve body 12 so as to be connected to a hollow of the valve body 12, a spring 14 installed under the valve body 12 for elastically supporting the valve body 12, and a packing member 15 for sealing the orifice pipe 13. A push button 5 for operating the valve 10 is coupled to the top of the valve 10.
A discharge pipe 6 disposed under the push button 5 is inserted into an upper end portion of the valve body 12, so that the discharge pipe 6 is connected to an inner space of the valve 12. The discharge pipe 6 is open at the side of the push button 5. The discharge pipe 6 has an exit, and a nozzle 7 is installed on the exit of the discharge pipe 6 in order to spray content.
The operation of the above-described dispenser 1 will be briefly described. First, the outer vessel 2 is filled with content material and air pressure. Next, when a user pushes the push button 5, the content material is sprayed through the nozzle 7. When the push button 5 is pushed, the valve body 12 is also pushed downward, so that the orifice pipe 13 closed by the packing member 15 is opened. Accordingly, the content material in the outer vessel 2 moves upward through a straw 20, passes the hollow of the body 11 and is ejected.
However, the above-described dispenser has a problem in that it is difficult to use to spray fine mist such as hair styling agent because the air pressure in the outer vessel is insufficient.